


Will this promise ever be fulfilled?

by roselia_devil



Series: Danganronpa angst stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Fluff, fluff but ALSO ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselia_devil/pseuds/roselia_devil
Summary: Himiko and Ouma make a promise.We all know Ouma is a liar.Please don't kill me for thisAlso strong language ahead(?) because I think only one o9r two also counts fdfkhfdskfdkl





	Will this promise ever be fulfilled?

* * *

_Hey, what's your dream? Ya know, for the future?_

My dream?

_Yeah, when we get out of this hell hole. What do you wanna do?_

I... I don't know. We always dreamt of escaping this... place, but what'll happen when we set foot out there? Will people even accept us? What if- What if the outside world is even worse? What if we find our parents- and they send us back here? What if we get caught? I- We always see what happens to those who are caught! I don-

_Woah. calm down. I'm only asking what you wanna do._

_ Laughter erupts from the boy beside me. _

Well... I guess, I'd wanna shut this place- and other places like this- down. It's a big dream, but imagine the number of kids out there suffering like us. I just wanna put an end to that.

_Silence fills the room_

W-what? You asked for my opinion!  
_The laughter starts again._

_Sorry, it's just- That's a great dream. I kinda feel embarrassed about mine now._

C'mon, it can't be that bad.

_I- um- well. I wanna be with you. And all of our friends. But that's 16 people escaping together. Hardly even 1 person makes it out of here every 2 years. The others, they get executed. If we're all caught then, 16 people, get executed because of a dumb plan I concocted._

It's not dumb, not at all. Listen to me. It's thanks to you that we have this bravery- this strength to do this. We're doing this willingly. No one'll blame you if we die.

_Yeah, you're probably right._

Ko? promise me something?

_Yeah, princess?_

When we get out of here, let's stay together okay? Or at least keep in contact or whatever. I can't ask you to not change yourself, change happens randomly, so you can't exactly control that.

_Sure. I'll stay with you. I promise._

Let's go.

_I felt warmth embrace me._

_Let me hug you. One last time._

**I could feel my eyes hurting more and more every second. I stared at the grey stone in front of me. water dripped in every direction, as though mourning for my dead lover as well.**

~~**You didn't have to get killed for me. You didn't have to jump in front of that bullet.** ~~

_**Liar. You said you'd stay with me.** _

~~_Yume-chan, as my final wish, I want you to live. promise me that._ ~~

**_You broke our promise. So I'm allowed to break our last one as well, right?_ **

_Everyone else arrived a second too late. A loud_ bang  _was heard as the polished, grey stone was splattered in red._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *buries face in hands*  
> SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> I don't know what I was doing but hey I looked at too much Oumeno content whoop de do


End file.
